Monkey's, Magic, and Murder
by mattb3671
Summary: Third story of my Smuff Universe tales. Shego is tired of losing. Shego is tired of a lot of things. Kim, Ron, Monique, and Brick learn more about Sensei's weird color prophecy from 'Don't Touch My Monkey'. And Dr. D... dead? It's all beginning again...


_Howdy ya'll! Yes, it's me, I'm back. Hope everyone is doing well, lots of peace & love, and smuff for everybody. _

_Here's the first chapter in my redux of my tale 'Blue, Pink, Black, Gold, and Plaid', the third story in my Smuff Universe. Most of this chappie some of you have seen before; it didn't need changing, but I urge you to read again, my friends. Number One, it's rather smuffy, and Two, the end of this chappie is killer... yes, pun intended. _

_The new title is below. Thanks to all for putting up with the delay on this story, and for giving me the chance to change it. Peace & Love! THANKS!_

_Thanks to Argy for looking it over for me._

_Disclaimer: 'Darkest Canada' is not Zaratan's bathroom. Happy BDay, Z! _

_**Monkeys, Magic, and Murder - Chapter 1**_

**_Middleton High School..._**

School had been in session for a little over a week now, and Middleton High was a different place this year. Many kids had embraced the Team Possible spirit, doing things their own way, letting personal preference overcome the mob mentality. Many, but not all. Bonnie and some of the former 'popular' group had hung on to the food chain like survivors on a shipwreck. Oh well, some things never change.

Kim and Ron were in study hall. Kim was trying to help Ron with his trig lessons.

"If the length of the hypotenuse is exactly one unit, we call the circle that the end of the hypotenuse draws a unit circle. Get it?" she asked.

"Oh sure, that makes perfect sense… if you speak Norwegian." Ron moaned. Suddenly he sniffed. "Do you smell cabbage?"

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's breast pocket, sniffing. He shook his head, relieved. The little guy still had those weird meat cake nightmares every so often.

Kim shook her head quickly. Her boy was not the brightest math student, but she would pull him through. She always did.

"Come on Ronny, you're gonna need to know this. For college." Kim insisted.

"Cooking college? Doubtful, KP…" he stated. His plan was to go to Upperton U's culinary school.

"You will Ron…" Kim continued, "…what about measuring ingredients and such?"

Ron held out a palm, cupped tightly.

"Teaspoon." He widened his cup out, spreading his palm a little wider. "Tablespoon. I have never seen the word 'hypoten-_noose_' in any cookbook. Ever."

"Ronny, I know you can do it. You are smarter than you give yourself credit for. Now, please try…" Kim begged lovingly, her full bottom lip out, borderline puppy dog pouting.

"Want to bite… want to bite bottom lip…" he said, moving to her, eyes glazed, "…biting lip now…"

Kim pushed him back, tittering. Lately, the puppy dog pout had this effect on Ron. It was apparently very close to the look she got when she was… being pinned.

"Ron, focus! We're in school…" she smiled. "You can bite my lip all you want this afternoon –

(BEEP BEEP BE-DEEP)

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator from her book-bag. "Hey Wade. Sitch?"

"No sitch, Kim. Ah, is Ron with you? I tried to call his Kimmunicator, but GPS shows it's still in his scooter." Wade smiled.

Kim frowned, handing the com-unit over to Ron.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Whassup, Wade-man?"

"Welll… my Mom wants to know what you put in your Double Chocolate Nut Cake. She wants to make it for a church bake sale…" Wade grinned.

"No problem-o. Standard cake batter, 2/3 cup of sugar, 1/3 cocoa powder, ½ stick of butter, 1 cup of chocolate morsels, ¼ cup of oil, 2 eggs…" Ron rattled off quickly, "… the secret is ½ cup of crushed mixed nuts and a shot of espresso. The finest Columbian bean, if ya got it."

"Thanks, Ron. I saved it as a wave. Mom will be happy. Wade out." The screen went black.

Kim stared at Ron.

"See, Ron! You can remember things when you want to! Just do that with Trig. I know you can." She stated, amazed.

Ron smiled. Kim always knew just what to say to him, just how to help him. And she didn't let up on him. "Yeah, I guess. Ok, KP, show me what yer talking about again…"

Kim gave him a quick PDA on the cheek. "That's my Ronny…"

Brick stood at his locker after school, stowing his books, getting his stuff together for football practice. The team was looking good again this year; a lot of players were juniors last year, and had returned for their last season. Another championship was in the cards.

"Hey big boy. How was your day?" came a sweet voice from behind him. He turned, seeing Monique, a big smile splitting her pretty face.

"Ok, although chemistry is a bummer. How about you, babe?" he answered, smiling back, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze.

"Fine. I finished that new pattern I've been working on –

"Well, if it isn't Brick and his latest conquest…" came a snide voice. Bonnie Rockwaller walked towards them, tailed by two of her mindless drones. Her strut was that of a cheap tart on a red light street.

Monique huffed; ready to cut the brunette to ribbons, but Brick squeezed her hand again, assuringly.

"Hey Bonnie. What do you want?" Brick said flatly.

"What? Can't I say hello to an _ex-boyfriend_?" Bonnie smiled snidely. She looked at Monique in distaste. "It's a shame, seeing where you are, Brick, considering where you've been…"

Her hands smoothed the fabric of her skirt, drawing attention to her shapely hips.

Brick looked at Monique, who looked both hurt and angry. Her cheeks were flushed, and she gripped his hand in a death-lock.

Brick snapped. Bonnie had left them alone, until now. He wanted to insure that her distance remained far, far away.

"Why Bonnie?" he growled, meeting her eyes.

"Why what? You could've had the best, but you settled for less…" she remarked, knowing she was under his skin. Her drones snickered. "You're just like Possible."

"Yeah… I guess I am…" Brick stated, pretending to remember something. "…you sure are pretty Bonnie, and you do have a spankin' bod."

Bonnie smirked, looking at Monique. "See? Once I get them, they're mine…"

"Yeah, it's a shame you have to open your mouth, Bon." Brick continued darkly. "Because the _crud _that comes out of it _stinks_. You're rude. And mean. I can't imagine why I ever put up with you… ya know, yer not even that good..."

"Brick…" Monique hushed him. She didn't want to know about that stuff.

"Sorry, Mo…" Brick nodded, understanding his girl. "You're right…"

Other students in the hall had stopped when Brick raised his voice at Bonnie.

"WHAT?" Bonnie hissed. "You _must _be joking…"

"Give it up, Bonnie. Monique is ten times the woman you could ever hope to be. She's smart, and kind. Monique takes care of herself, ya know? She doesn't use people. She has real friends, not leeches. I'm _lucky_ that she considers me be one." He pulled Monique close.

Monique shot proud daggers at Bonnie, holding Brick's arm tight. Love and respect _did_ play a part. A big part.

"You have _no idea_ what you're talking about Brick. I rule this school." Bonnie replied, looking around, embarrassment showing. "Any guy would kill to have me!"

"Sha, most guys didn't need to…" Brick smirked, brash. "Monique is proud of herself. And that's real beauty. Don't twist that around, either, she's mega-hot too. Your lousy 'tude makes you ugly, Rockwaller. Now, buzz off, and leave us alone. I'm sure there is a loser somewhere that wants to be abused, but I don't see any here…"

A mumble of agreement ran through the small crowd. Bonnie huffed, turning red. She turned and stomped off, followed by her small posse.

Monique looked up at Brick, smiling. "Thanks. I coulda handled that ya know. But thanks."

"I know, but you don't need to get suspended for kickin' biscuit. 'Sides, she's not worth it." Brick replied. "Walk with me to practice?"

"Sure." Monique squeezed arm and walked with him through the milling students. The smiles on most faces were a welcome sign that this year was gonna be different. Monique met each glance with her own grin.

"You don't think anybody… _thinks_ about us, do ya Bricky?" she wondered as they walked across campus to the locker rooms.

Brick looked down at her, frowning, catching her drift. "So what if they do? Do you think Bonnie was saying something about… the fact that I'm a different color than you? That skanky… I didn't even think of it that way…"

"No, no, I think she was just being Bonnie. I'm just being real. Ya know?" Monique replied, sighing.

"Yeah, well, I'm being real too. Anybody that can't see you for you isn't worth it." Brick said honestly. "Nobody's giving you any flak, are they?"

"No… but the worlds not perfect. I just wondered what you thought about it." Monique answered.

"I think I got a cool girlfriend, period." Brick answered. "Really."

"And my man is the bomb." Monique smiled. "Hey, there's Kim and Ron. Kim!"

Team Possible we're also headed to the locker rooms, for cheer practice. Ron had his Mad Dog head under his arm.

"Hey Moni! What's up?" Kim said, grinning. Ron and Brick shared a P&L salute.

"Nuttin'. Walkin' big boy to practice. Hey, can you come over tonight? I need a model, so I can fit a dress. Do you mind?" Monique asked Kim.

"Nope. After cheer practice, meet me and Ronny at Cowboy Joe's. After we feed the Mad Dog, we'll go to your house." Kim smirked, rubbing Ron's tummy.

Ron made his leg shake, canine style, and tilted his head back, letting a big Mad Dog howl fly.

"Stoppable! There's a time and place… !" Mr. Barkin barked, walking up behind them. "And it's not here. Possible, take this stray into the gym. Not good for the captain of the cheer squad to be late for practice."

"Ok, Mr. Barkin…" Kim said, waving bye to Brick and Moni.

'Coach' Barkin turned to Brick. "Flagg, why aren't you suited up? Hustle! Get the team going on stretches! Go! Go! Go!"

"Yeah, coach…" Brick said, moving to the gym. He squeezed Monique's hand. "See ya, babe."

"Bye! Have a good practice!" Monique grinned. Mr. Barkin could get people moving.

"Jenkins!" Barkin piped out, startling her.

"What?" she cried, startled. He rarely addressed her like that, as she was just an average student, no cheerleading, and no sports.

"I'd like you to ask your father if he wouldn't mind being on the sideline during games. His expertise on defense would be an asset. Can you do that for me, Jenkins?" Barkin queried.

He pulled a sports cap from the equipment bag slung over his shoulder. It was Middleton purple, with the word 'COACH' embroidered in orange across the front. He handed it to her. "The job doesn't pay anything, except the satisfaction of shaping young men's minds on a field of battle."

"Mr. Barkin, I know my dad will do it. He loves football!" Monique answered.

"Good. Have him call me with any questions." Barkin nodded, stepping off. "Carry on, Jenkins!"

**_Later that night, Monique's house…_**

Kim stood on a hassock in the Jenkins living room, Monique's latest dress draped on her body. Monique fluttered about her, pinning places to be taken in, making marks with her fabric marker. Mama J sat on the sofa, going over the family finances on a laptop.

"I'll be double-dipped…" Mama J mumbled, "… we spent already double what we did last year for gas. Gonna buy a horse, I swear…"

"Don't worry Mama. When my designs start hittin' the runway, money will be no object… salons in Paris, massages in Sweden, parties in Go City. Just wait…" Monique smiled, dreaming.

"This _is_ a spankin' dress, Moni… I love the way it flows, and it's… sexy without giving away to much…" Kim stated.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't pay the gas bill. But it is a pretty dress." Mama J looked at the red headed girl. "You should model, Kimberly. Tall, like you are; just the right amount of chest, too."

Kim blushed. "Thanks, Mama J, but school, cheering, and missions don't leave me with a lot of free time. But, if Moni ever has a show…"

"Soon, girl. That's the senior project for my design class. It's only gonna be in the gym, but Sonny Fillhugger and a rep from Club Banana will be there, judging. I'm gonna knock them out!" Monique cried, pulling the waist in tight, pinning.

"Ok, Kim, step down, walk out, and spin. I wanna see how it moves…"

Kim did as asked, strutting her stuff on the 'catwalk'. The dress twirled nicely, the sparkled tresses flowing, the split up the leg revealing without being flagrant.

"Work it, girl!" Mr. J stated, popping his head in the living room archway. "You look super-fly!"

Kim beamed, giggling at Monique's Dad. "Thanks, Mr. J"

He was wearing his new Middleton coach hat; he hadn't taken it off since Monique had delivered Mr. Barkin's message. He reached up and touched the brim subconsciously. "Nice work, baby girl. Best dress yet!"

"Thanks, Daddy. It is looking good…" Monique agreed.

"That hat fits you, Mr. J…" Kim offered, "You look professional."

"Ah, that's 'Coach' J, if you please, Miss Possible…" Mr. J responded, striking a coaching pose, hands on his hips, on his own catwalk.

"Oh, Lordy. Don't make his head any bigger, Kim…" Mama J moaned. Monique snickered.

"Hush, woman! Barkin knows talent!" mocked Mr. J. "In the program, I think I'll go under 'Defensive Specialist'. Sounds tight, dudn't it? 'Coach Lamar Jenkins; Defensive Specialist'."

A knock sounded at the front door. Brick stuck his head in.

"Anybody home?" he asked, joshing.

"Brick! Boy! Come in here…" cried Mr. J, adjusting his hat again.

"Whoa, Coach B said we were getting some new staff…" Brick said, noting the hat. "Cool, Mr. J! Our defense is gonna rock!"

The two jock types high-fived.

Brick noticed Kim's garb. "Hey, Possible, lookin' hot. That's your new design, Mo?"

"Yup." Monique answered, smiling. "You like?"

"It'd look better on you, but yeah, me like…" Brick replied, grinning.

Kim scrunched her nose at Brick for the cut, smiling.

"Boy is smooth, he's got good moves…" Mr. J said to Mama J, smirking. "Reminds me of myself, back in the day…"

"Yeah, yeah, smooth. Like a baby's butt…" Mama J replied, her eyes rolling. "…a baby alligator."

The kids all laughed, long and hard, with youthful abandon. Coach J gave his wife the hairy eyeball, but couldn't repress a grin of his own.

"Yeah, that's my Daddy; smooth. Come on Kim, let's go up to my room…" Monique giggled. "…let you get outta that dress."

'Coach' J grabbed Brick's arm. "Come on boy, lemme show you some plays I got worked up. Let's go to _my office_…"

"It's a DEN, you big dummy!" shot Mama J. "Yer office is downtown."

Brick grinned at his girl's parents. "Can we stop by the kitchen? I'm kinda hungry from practice an all…"

Mama J got up, setting the laptop aside. "You hungry big boy? Come on, I'll heat up some leftovers while 'Coach' J bends your ear." She headed to the kitchen, dragging Brick with her. Mama J was a bon-a-fide 'feeder' matron.

Kim and Monique trotted up to Mo's room. Kim began to change.

"Your 'rents seem to like Brick a lot…" Kim admitted, smiling.

"Yeah, they love him… too. It's hard not to…" Monique gushed.

"Badical…" Kim nodded, "Brick's a nice guy. Really."

Monique paused. "Bonnie came up on us today, at school…"

"Oh no…" Kim said, "Was she in 'Bon-Bon' mode?"

"Full-out. Brick mashed her though. What a little turd she was…" Monique stated. "He stuck up for us, big time."

"Good!" Kim cried, happy. "What'd he say?"

"Oh, just good stuff, about her bad attitude an all. He is really a good guy. He stood up for me, even though I dint need it." Monique smiled, determined. "I woulda smashed her."

"You _do_ love him…" Kim said, wide eyed.

"Yeah…" Monique admitted. "He's so nice… Kim, I, well, I haven't told you but…"

"Monique! You didn't!" Kim squealed.

"…no, not yet. Not ready for that. But… I have seen…it." Monique blushed.

"Did you… touch it?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah. He's _so_ cute… hot, when he…" Monique paused, looking at Kim.

Kim smiled. "Me and Ron say 'pinned', as in wrestling. Don't ask."

Monique grinned, happy to be sharing with her best girlfriend. "Ok. But yeah, I like 'pinning' him. Done it a few times now. He is _so_ cute!"

"I know! Boys are so… easy, that way! Did you…?" Kim gushed, her tongue pushing her cheek out.

"Yup. I like it. He _likes_ it. It doesn't taste bad, either…" Monique admitted, smirking. "I _like_ it. Kinda."

Kim giggled. "Did you ever imagine that so much comes out?"

"Never! He's so calm, after, so loving. It's neat… having that kind of effect on him…" Monique tittered.

"It's Ron's favorite…" Kim stated, "…but he won't admit it. I love to do it for him, it's so easy!"

"I wanna do it all the time now…" Monique piped. She calmed. "What's… the other… what's it like?"

"Well…" Kim replied, pausing. "It hurts, at first, although I don't really remember that part. It was so… sweet and romantic with Ronny…"

"Uh-huh. Not all of us can give it up at a Japanese ninja school. Does it hurt bad?" Monique wondered.

"Yes. No. Yes… at first. And it's kinda messy. But you'll like it, just tell him to go slow. Is he… big?" Kim asked innocently.

"Have you looked at Brick lately?" Monique started, eyes wide. "Looked at his hands?"

"Ok… Just tell him to go slow, and be gentle." Kim laughed, pulling on her heart top. "Ron's big, and…"

"TMI!" Monique cried, blushing. "Besides, you've never seen one before Ron, have you?"

"Well, no… neither have you! But… he feels big. He's not small, I know that much…" Kim said, defensive. "At least to me. He's just right… he's the only one I'll ever know, and I like it…"

"Well, Brick…" Monique replied, "… is like _two hands_ big. Big. Like internet porn site big…"

"Oh. Well…" Kim stated, blushing. She knew Ron was… maybe not two hands worth, but enough for her tiny little… Ron was _Ron_. She didn't want bigger, or wider, or anything else. She liked Ron's… thingy. It made her feel like a woman.

"Well, it's gonna be different, I guess… I _guess_. But, it… _feels good_… after a bit. I think we are… built to… accept… even _big-_big…" Kim said, smirking.

"Yeah, I noticed Ron's package…" Monique giggled. "…I don't think you have anything to complain about, girl."

"Monique! You are not to notice Ron's… _Ron_!" Kim snorted, smiling. "_My Ron_!"

"Yeah, yeah, your Ron…" Monique hushed, "Your Ron's got enough, I suppose. Brick is huge. Huge. Like huge. Ok?"

"It's gonna hurt…" smirked Kim. "…but not forever. Oh, Moni, are you gonna… with Brick?"

"I think so…" Monique blushed, "…I _do_ love him. Do you think he loves me? For real?"

"Do you want me to have Ronny make sure?" Kim asked, serious.

"Hell no!" Monique blasted. "Don't you dare! 'Big-brother' don't need to know anything about this! Got it?"

"Sure, Moni… Ron loves you, ya know…" she smiled. "He just wants to protect you."

"I know he loves me…" Monique huffed, "…but he, or should I say _we_, as in 'Team Possible', better drop the ball on this subject. Nosey Nanny."

Kim giggled, giving in. "Right. Fumble achieved. Your call."

"Damn straight…" Monique smiled, satisfied. "Brick will be gentle… I know it…"

_**Days later…**_

Kim and Ron sat on the sofa at the Possible house, listening to a sort of lecture from Drs. Possible. The were going to take Jim and Tim out to J.P. Bearymore's, to celebrate their tested and confirmed genius. Mr. Dr. P. had pushed through with the testing, wanting them to advance to higher studies, if possible. And it was possible, of course, they were at a high school level already, and needed advanced courses to keep from being 'bored' at school. Nobody wanted bored Tweebs. They were going to study under Wade daily now, which irked Team Possible, for they would get to 'meet' him first. They would go to his house everyday, for advanced home schooling.

"But, Ron, You are to be a gentleman, on his best behavior, while we are gone with the boys…" Mr. Dr. P. claimed sternly.

"Yes sir, I promise." Ron nodded readily, somewhat scared still of black holes. "I'll give you a full report of the movie, and you can check it, I swear. Kim means everything to me."

"Good." Mr. Dr. P. did not like leaving them alone. Too many memories of himself Mrs. Possible rode firmly in his head. If his Kimmie-cub was anything like her Mother, Ronald didn't stand a chance. He almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost.

"Come on, Jimmy…" Mrs. Possible joshed. "Whack-a-mole awaits! Let's go!" she said, dragging him on. The Tweebs were already in the mini-van. "Have a good night, kids…"

"Promise…" Jim Possible stated, waiting on Ron.

"I promise…" Ron crossed his heart, hoping to die. "My promise, Mr. Dr. P."

"Ok…" Mr. Possible replied, being drug out the door by Mrs. Possible. She winked at her Kimmie.

Kim shoved the movie 'A Princess Spouse' in the DVD player. She turned to her Ron. Sitting down, she grabbed him tightly, pulling him to her.

"You are in trouble, Mr. Stoppable…" she growled, meeting his eye.

"What? KP… I promised yer dad…" Ron asserted, grabbing her Roman hands.

Kim licked her lips, wantonly. "Yeah, and you promised _your Princess_, too…"

"Stop, KP. I can't…" Ron stumbled. "I don't wanna grind yer Dad's beans… yeah, ok, that didn't sound right…"

"As you wish, my warrior…" Kim sat back, smirking. She thrust her bottom lip out, pouting womanly.

"Dang it! No fair!" Ron whined. "Not the PDP!"

Kim's lip protruded further, her hand rubbing his tummy.

"KP!" Ron harshed, "I promised your Dad…"

"You promised him you'd be a gentleman…" Kim stated, sighing. "Doesn't a gentleman do what his lady asks of him?"

"Yes… no… that's twisted, Kimmie…" Ron smirked.

"Ron." Kim said, climbing on top of him, holding his face in her hands. "You're alone with your girl, your girl whom you are most verily attracted to…"

"Yes…" Ron slid, beginning to waver. "Yes I am. Attracted to…"

"…and she wants, no, _demands_ your attention. What are you gonna do?" she smiled rakishly.

"No. I promised yer Dad…" moaned Ron.

"Well…" Kim smirked, "… I didn't want to resort to this, but the puppy dog pout is not my only weapon…" Kim purred softly.

"Kim… don't…" Ron pleaded.

Kim pulled her shirt off sexily, and now sat upon Ron, her top clad only in her sports bra. It was black, contrasting nicely with her summer tanned skin. Ron's hands gripped her waist without a formal command from his brain.

Kim reached down, her petite hand sliding over her belly button, and undid the clasp of her cargos. No zipper action, just the clasp; a little peak of white panties with a pattern of cute strawberries upon them showing through the gap.

Kim was enjoying herself very much, and the look on Ronny's face was classic. It was fun to be a girl. Especially when you had a Ron under you. A Ron you loved, loved to tease and please. She hadn't realized she would enjoy this part of their new relationship so much.

"Kim…" Ron gasped, his eyes noticing the detail of the strip of lacey fabric rimming her drawers. "Please… stop… don't, stop… you have the nicest belly button… stop… black, strawberries, and… _Kimmie_… I promised…"

'…_as you wish…' _came from the movie, playing in the background.

"Ronny, you're hands are so… tight, why are you squeezing me like that?" Kim murmured, smiling demurely.

Ron quickly drew his hands up behind his head. "Ahh, well, ya see…"

"I can do anything, Ronny…" Kim said, grabbing his hands, placing them back on her hips. He clenched, hard. Chills ran through both bodies. Ron's eyes lit up, literally. "…you know this, why fight it?"

"Promise… Dad… must watch movie…" Ron stuttered, his glow growing.

"You've seen it before…" Kim smirked. Ron extended his Power, the glow covering Kim. She moaned girlishly as her mind captured his, sucking him in.

"That's a good boy…" Kim sighed hungrily, feeling him jump under her crotch.

"No, it _isn't_…" Ron growled. "You are bad, KP…"

Fifteen long minutes later… 

"Ronny…" Kim sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "…love you, so much…"

Somehow their pants and underwear had disappeared, and they were joined, Ron fully filling her pocket. She had just felt him empty himself, and her tummy still twitched in response, making her grin roguishly. She moved slowly, rolling her hips back and forth, warmly. Her eyes sparkled with a delicious blue glow.

"Bad. That's all I'm gonna say. Bad. Badical." Ron grunted, his attention not waning, remaining rigid in his mission. His hands wrapped around her bum, pushing and pulling, she was not to stop, not now, not ever. Not ever.

"Yes, bad…" Kim purred, "… but _you like_ me bad. Don't you?" Kim replied, moving slowly, enjoying him.

"Bad. Bad Kimmie. Bad." Ron smiled. "…you explain _this _to your Dad…"

"Nope. I think Mom will…" Kim smiled passionately, her center grasping him tightly. She smirked at his constant hardness. "Not stopping, Mr. Stoppable?"

"Never… Bad. You're bad, and you _like_ being bad…" Ron smirked, looking at her.

Kim kissed him, her hips moving, her tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, in time with the slow rhythm they produced.

"Bad. If bad is this good, then call me Shego…" Kim moaned, laughing wantonly.

"Shego." Ron replied. "Ew. That's kinda _bad_-bad…"

Kim laughed, riding. "Liar. I've seen you looking at her butt before…"

"Well… ok, but she's… Shego is… cat-suit…can't help it… not that I would, but…I have you…" Ron stammered, thrusting to make his point.

"S'ok, Ronny…" Kim purred, enjoying his attentions. "…a little harder, please and thank you…"

Ron juiced her, thrusting upwards. "You _are _bad…"

"Maybe. You like it. Admit it." Kim groaned, taking him in. She grimaced pleasantly, rolling on him. Her legs bent out at almost ninety-degree angles. Most def benefits to cheerleading.

Ron pulled her hard, pushing through her false bottom, into her core, settling there.

Kim arched her back, sports bra moving forward. "Just like that, _yes_…"

Ron smiled, not moving, just clenching, holding deep and solid. "My bad girl. My Kim."

"_Your_ Kim, yes…" Kim hushed, smiling. She liked his owning tone, somehow. It was… bad. Good-bad. "_My_ bad boy…"

"Just call me Zorpox…" Ron grinned, 'evil' voiced, his hands bruisingly tight on her hips, pulling her down roughly.

"Oh, god, Zorpox…" Kim whined, bouncing deeper, feeling her emotions begin to build. _'Badder, be badder…'_

_**Meanwhile, Deep In Darkest Canada…**_

Drakken was blue, literally and figuratively.

"Come on, Dr. D…" moaned Shego, rolling her eyes. "Do we have to go through this again?"

"Every time, Shego!" he whined, head down on a lab table in the Great White time-share lair. "Every time I think I have the perfect evil scheme, Little Miss Kimberly Ann Possible and that stupid sidekick –

"Stoppable…" Shego mused, "…his name's Stoppable."

"Whatever!" burst Drakken, furious. "The point is, Shego, I can't beat her. I'm… a failure. There, I've said it. Nnnng! 'Evil Doctor'. I should have gone into radio like Mother wanted… all my plans, failed."

"Well, technically, this last plan was my idea." said Shego. "Your last one was the whole stupid 'Eric/Diablo' thingy. It was my idea to have Snytho-Stoppable dis the Princess. Or, at least, to separate the lovebirds."

Dr. Drakken's eyes widened. He sat up. "That's right… it _was_ your idea. And my 'stupid' Diablo plan was the closest I've ever come to defeating Team Possible. And I did that with no help from you, Shego."

The green maven's eyes darkened. "Excuse me? What about the fight at Bueno _Guano, _duh? The sidekick would have flattened that stupid syntho-clod in the long run!"

"Yes…" said Drakken, coming out of his funk. "… but Kim Possible still beat you, Shego. Which enabled her to foil my evil plot for world domination. Yet again, I might add."

"SHA! AS IF!" Shego flared. "I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

"Believe it, Shego…" scowled Dr. D. "… in fact, the only reason I ever had you under contract was for your fighting skills. Which, apparently, are lacking. Kim Possible _always_ beats you, Shego."

"What?" she countered. "Like your whack plans ever had a chance? Fine. If that's all my contract was, I'm outta here. Maybe I'll go hang with Professor Dementor or something. At least he has nice lairs and –

"Shego…" Drakken stated evilly, "… I'm afraid none of the other villain's worth their salt would have you. _I certainly can't give you a good reference_…"

Shego's eyes opened in shock. Deep in the pit of her black, evil heart, Drew's comment struck home. Years of staying by him, for little pay and lousy benefits, cleaning up after the blue skinned nut-job; and this was the thanks she got?

She would never admit it to anyone, ever, but Shego was hurt.

And when Shego hurt, she hurt people.

"THAT'S IT!" She bellowed, hands igniting in green flame. Her eyes followed suit, a misty green glow rounded by death black.

She pointed to the ceiling, and released her full comet powered havoc on the supports of the time-share lair.

Randomly, blasts of pure green anger brought the building down around her.

When the dust cleared, all she saw of her former boss was a black-gloved tiny hand sticking out from under the rubble, motionless.

She felt no remorse for her former Boss. Even if she had felt something, which she didn't, nobody treated her like that.

She was evil, a bad woman, and it was time everybody got the knack on that fact, Jack.

"All Possible's fault…" she mumbled. "Stupid Princess."

A piece of fallen video monitor lying on the ground caught her attention. She noticed her reflection in the glass.

Her cheeks were glistening. She automatically told herself it was sweat.

Only sweat. Nothing more.

The eyes in the reflection went ice cold.

"Time for the Princess…" she vowed, "… to find out what_ I hate…"_

_**end - My goodness, Shego doesn't seem very happy. Will she wear black at the funeral? Tune in next time to find out! THANKS!**  
_


End file.
